Nana Takashite
by cheeselol
Summary: Mikan has left school due to the loss of her Alices. A new girl, Nana, comes to the school, attracting Natsume's attention. Will he forget his feelings for Mikan in time to welcome the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1

Natsume sat in the Sakura tree. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to miss Mikan and the way she smiled, no matter what he did. Now, she was gone… forever.

FLASHBACK

"Natsume…"

"What."

"I lost my Alice."

"Oh."

"I have to go home to Grandpa now and live a normal life. I have to forget that I've ever been in this school; for get that I ever met all these friends; forget that I ever had an Alice."

"Mikan… Promise me… Never stop smiling."

"I won't, Natsume-kun. I won't!" She smiled and hopped off the tree where she and Natsume had sat.

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume sighed. He hated to admit it, but he had truly cared for and loved Mikan, even though she was dense. …but that was what he loved most about her. Shaking his head to rid himself of Mikan-thoughts, he reminded himself that she didn't know him now, and she was gone forever.

a/n: this is my first fanfic, and i know that the first chappie is really short... hhehe


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Natsume sat in the back of the classroom. As usual, his shounen manga covered his face and his boots were lazily placed on the table. Narumi-sensei walked in, in his usual fluffed and ruffled clothing. "Well, students, we have a new student joining us. Welcome, Nana Takashite."

A girl, with long, straight black hair that covered her eyes walked in, carrying in a dangerous atmosphere. "Nana Takashite is from Kyoto, and she's 14 years old this year. Would you like to say anything to your new class?" asked the blond teacher, beaming at his new student.

"No."

"Ahh, well," Narumi ah-ed and um-ed and eh-ed, "Well, uh, you can sit in the seat at the back, next to Mr. Hyuuga."

She walked, no, SLID through the desks, all the eyes of her classmates on her. Nobody had seen her eyes yet, as her black hair covered them in a shadow. She turned and looked at the raven-haired boy in front of her with his face behind a manga and his boots on her table. "Oy," she said, "Get those boots off of my desk." Everyone in the class shivered. Her voice was like the slow, cold wind that rustled through graveyards. Natsume's manga slid down his face and his crimson eyes stared at her face, trying but failing to see her eyes. "Why?" he asked calmly, obviously unshaken by her voice.

Completely off-topic, she said, "Is that shounen?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I should have known. You, boy, are a typical immature, selfish, spoiled, disgusting brat. Now get those boots off my desk. Don't make me hurt you."

"Hurt me? I doubt you can do that." Natsume was getting really pissed now, and he stood up, facing the girl and a fireball appeared in his hand. "Go ahead, pyromaniac," she said.

Natsume hurled the fireball at the girl, but it disintegrated before it hit her. She now held a fireball, the exact same one as Natsume's, and threw it at him. This time, however, it didn't disintegrate. It flew right past him, singeing his hair and disintegrated behind him. "Who are you?" asked Natsume.

"Nana Takashite, 14 years old. Alice: Borrow."

"Borrow?"

"Immature brat. I thought you should've known by what I just demonstrated."

Natsume just sat down, thinking. Who was this girl?

She sat down beside him, and leaned on the back of the bench in a similar fashion to Natsume's, except she didn't put her feet up. She discreetly examined him, and found him to be… well…

Really, really hot.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

Natsume's POV

That new girl, Nana, is staring at me "discreetly". Or so she thinks. I turn my head and stare right back. She lets her eyes linger for a moment before looking away, her face remaining stony. For the first time, I see her eyes; they're bright green, framed by long, black eyelashes. They stared right through me and seemed to see who I am. Suddenly, she speaks.

"I don't expect you to be friends with me, but I do expect you to be mature enough to respect me and my needs. Clear? "

The whole class seemed to hold its breath, awaiting my answer. I decided to do the most emotionless reply.

"Hn."

"Answer me properly, Hyuuga."

"Yes! Now shut up."

Well, that explains a lot about this girl. She's antisocial, like me, and is demanding. Apparently, she's a special star, too. Calm and unfeeling, she has dagger-sharp green eyes, black hair to cover them, and pale skin. She's small and thin. She's shorter than me, which was perfectly fine considering that I was 15 and she was 14.

"Hehe… Hehe… Well it's free period… Just come back at 12 for your lunch break and afternoon role call… Well… Bye!" Even Narumi-sensei wanted to escape the dangerous, tense atmosphere that Nana had brought in. All the students immediately began screaming and laughing to break the tense atmosphere, and eventually all the students had gone outside for a breath of fresh air.

All the students except for Ruka, Nana, and me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

A deathly silence filled the classroom and all three of them just sat there. Ruka stroked his bunny. Natsume jiggled his foot. Nana squashed a cockroach under the desk.

This continued on for quite a long time, but…

Nana sighed, got up and said, "Well, I'm here now, may as well cause some trouble." She walked out the door. Natsume and Ruka both sighed inwardly with relief, because it was incredibly uncomfortable with her around. Natsume also got up and said, "I gotta go too, Ruka. Ja ne!"

"Hn," said Ruka, who had been miserable ever since Mikan had left.

Natsume shrugged and walked out the door.

He strolled downstairs, where his feet unconsciously carried him to Mikan's favorite spot: the Sakura tree. He leaned against the warm tree trunk and sighed. Mikan…

Upstairs, Nana sat on her bed. She felt like sitting somewhere else now. She dragged a chair to the window and leaned on the windowsill. For the first time in years, she felt lonely and hated the shadow covering her eyes. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared out the window, the gentle breeze flowing through her hair. She stared into the blue sky, with puffy clouds like pure, white cotton candy. She held out a hand, in a trance, and unconsciously traced the cloud's outline. Cotton candy…

FLASHBACK

A cute little girl with black hair in braids jumped through the crowd at the amusement park, tugging on her mother's hand.

"Mama! Mama! Look, there's cotton candy!"

"Okay, Nana-chan! Do you want some cotton candy?"

"Yes please!"

"Good girl! Here."

"Thank you!"

Nana lost her mother's hand in the bustling crowd, and was pushed through the crowd.

"Mama… Mama!"

END OF FLASHBACK

On a whim, Natsume looked up at the Elementary Division dorms and saw…

Nana, staring at the sky and her eyes dripping silent tears. Her hand dropped from in front of her onto the windowsill, her green eyes filled with despair. She sighed and looked away from the sky to the beautiful Sakura tree in bloom. Her eyes traveled down the tree until at its roots she saw…

Natsume, staring right back at her. Alarmed, she shut the window with a bang and shook her hair to cover her eyes again. Natsume sat, stunned with the sight he had just seen. He had seen her weakness. He had also seen… her beauty. Wait, why was he thinking this? Wasn't he still in the state of grieving for his loss? Mikan??? Natsume was thoroughly confused now and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Mikan…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5

Her long silky brown pigtails dangled in front of him, enticing him to pull them to draw her closer. She turned around, walking backwards, a silly smile on her face, her hazel eyes sparkling mischievously at him. She turned back around, and her silky pigtails grew longer… and thicker… and black… until they broke out of their ribbon and flowed down her back, stopping right before her waist. She stopped walking, and Natsume stopped behind her too. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Keep walking, polka dots."

"Polka dots? Watch who you're speaking to, Hyuuga."

"Huh?"

Natsume scrambled to his feet, facing not Mikan, but Nana. "You were dreaming, a pretty good dream from the looks of it. Then… "She took a step towards him, tipping her face up to look at him, "…apparently I came into the dream, frightening you."

How did she know?

"I knew by the look on your face. That's the look I bring to people's faces, Hyuuga. Be…"She walked around Natsume and the tree, to his left side, and breathed in his ear,"…afraid."

Then, she was gone, disappearing into the distance. As she turned the corner, Natsume could swear he saw a smile on her face.


End file.
